TSUNDERE
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: for even "Beer and Stawberry shortcake" theme: U give me the blanket fandom: TVXQ pair: HoMin i hope u like it all I LOve! HoMin SHipper is one of The Best!


Fanfiction by **HoMin'eL**'

TVXQ © SMent

Yunho & Changmin © Themselves

Genre: General & slight of Life

Seting: **TVXQ**

.

For Event **"Beer and Stawberry Shortcake"**

**.**

**The tittle**

"**Tsundere"**

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya temaram cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari celah celah jendela yang meneranginya.

Tubuh itu terbujur begitu saja di atas sofa yang tak begitu nyaman dan sempit. Tubuh itu tinggi, dan sangat professional.

Wajah tidur sang pemilik tubuh itu terlihat damai dan tenang.

Seperti malaikat…

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang tenang itu mulai mendekati objek tidur itu.

Tap tap tap

Masih tetap berjalan dan mendekat. Langkah kaki itu tak asing bagi yang tertidur. Yang tertidurpun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Dia tahu, Dia akan datang…

"Hahh~ tidur disini lagi" suara yang lebih mirip keluhan jengah itu keluar dari bibir pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan ramping. Potongan rambut jamurnya tidak akan membuat orang percaya kalau umurnya sudah 25 tahun.

Sungguh penipuan yang sempurna.

Changmin, Shim Changmin member termuda dari Duo TVXQ itu berlalu kedalam kamar leadernya. Langkahnya tak terlalau bersemangat. Terlalu capek kah?

.

Changmin kembali dengan membawa benda tebal dan hangat di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih tak berekspresi.

Dia menghampiri Yunho yang lagi-lagi tertidur di sofa. Dia heran kenapa leadernya suka tertidur di sofa. Dan dia heran kenapa setiap saat ia harus melakukan hal ini.

"Hahh"

Mendesah, lagi lagi Changmin mendesah. Dia bukan tipe yang akan membangunkan Hyungnya saat sedang tertidur. Apalagi menggendong Hyungnya dan memindahkanya ke kamar. Itu sangat mustahil.

Baginya dia hanya bisa melakukan ini.

Memberinya selimut agar tidak kedinginan.

Yah.. dia hanya bias melakukan ini…

Changmin mulai meletakan selimut itu di atas tubuh Yunho. Membiarkan kehangatan merengkut sang tubuh yang tertidur. Meletakan selimut itu seerat mungkin diatas tubuh sang leader.

Setelah merasa Yunho nyaman. Dia berdiri. Melihat Yunho dengan wajahnya yang sedikit telihat bodoh dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Hmm"

Dan senyum manis itu pun terbentuk di bibir tipi situ. Mata bambi utu melengkung membentuk permatanya makin telihat indah. Pipinya yang manis itu sedikit merona. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang remaja.

Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan lututnya menjadi tumpuhan tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan mengelus rambut Yunho seperti di adegan-adegan drama romance itu. Changmin juga tidak akan mencium hyungnya. Hei... Changmin itu tidak seperti Yunho. Dia tidak menyerang orang yang sedang tidur. lagipula mereka itu bukan apa-apa. hanya...

"Hahh"

Changmin mendesah lagi . entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia mendesah.

Dia hanya…. tidak tahu dia dan yunho itu apa.

Tubuh itu kini condong, bibir imut Changmin menyentuh daun telinga Yunho.

Tak sengaja

Dan Changmin membuat jarak lagi, hanya sedikit.

Lalu suara merdu itu mulai ia bisikan…

"Jalja, Hyung… mimpikan aku"

Bisikan itu masuk ke gendang telinga Yunho.

Changmin menarik tubuhnya. Memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda pada pipinya sendiri.

Lucu…

Disitu tidak ada siapa-siapa yang sadar keculai kau, min…

Changmin berdiri lalu berlalu kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho terlelap dengan kehangatan yang di tinggalkannya.

Namun semburat itu masih tak hilang.

Dan di balik punggung Changmin yang tegap, mata yang tertidurpun masih bisa melihat semburat merah muda itu.

Mata elang itu terbuka sejak Changmin membalikan badan.

Pemilik mata elang itu tidak pernah tidur…

Yunho tidak pernah tidur…

Dia hanya menunngu Changmin pulang dan membawakan selimut untuknya.

Dan juga…

Membisikan kalaimat manis pengantar tidur itu.

Senyum hangat itu terbentuk di bibir hatinya. Lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tanganya yang kokoh. Matanya melihat pintu kamar Changmin yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu saat akau sadar"

Yunho berdesis hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyum tampan itu menghiasi bibirnya lagi dan dia pun pindah kekamarnya sendiri.

Tentu dia memilih kasur yag lebar dan empuk ketimbang sofa yang sempit dan tidak nyaman.

Dia hanya… ingin changmin membawakan selimut untuknya dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis itu.

Katakana ini bodoh…

Karena Changmin itu, tipe yang galak di luar.. namun pemalu didalam.

Sebut saja Tsundere.

"Dasar Tsundere"

Bisik Yunho masih dengan senyum tampanya.

**~Next morning~**

Yunho berjalan menuju dapur, rambutnya masih berntakan. Matanya masih sayu karena masih mengantuk. Dia tidak memakai apapun hanya celana dalam ketat biru dongker yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang intim.

"Hyung sudah kubilang jangan jalan-jalan telanjang" Changmin mulai aktifitasnya dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Salahkan jiwa ibu-ibu rumah tangganya yang terlalau kuat. Tak bisa seharipun dia tidak mengomel pada Yunho.

"Hmm"

Yunho tak bisa menanggapi apapun selain dehaman malas itu.

"Hyung sudah kubilang berkali kali cuci mukamu dulu sebelum meyentuh makanan!"

Changmin mengambil sumpit yunho yang sama sekali belum bersentuhan dengan makanan

"Tsk"

Yunho berdecik. Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku benar benar sudah menikah? Pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke wastafel. tangannya kini mulai menjulur ke arah keran dan hendak memutarnya namun.

"Jangan cuci muka disini bodoh! Cuci muka jelekmu di kamar mandi!"

Twist

Rasanya urat –urat kepala yunho kini mulai keluar. Namun dia tak berdaya. Melawan Changmin yang mengomel di pagi hari sama saja dengan bilang goodbye pada hidupmu.

Yunho mencuci mukanya kasar di kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka apa benar ini Shim Changmin yang membisikan "Jallja hyung.. mimpikan aku" tadi malam? Apa benar ini Changmin dengan semburat merah muda tadi malam.

"Aiiiisshh apa aku haus tidur saja terus, agar dia mau berbuat manis padaku"

Yunho mengelap wajahnya dengan Handuk.

Melangkahkan kakinya kemabali ke dapur. Duduk di meja makan dan mengambil sumpit itu lagi untuk menyantap sarapannya. Namun…

"Hyung"

Istrinya memanggil. Tidak bukan istrinya tapi bandmate,maknaenya,dongsaengnya, yang terkadang bertindak seperti istrinya. Mengatur ini itu. Tidak boleh ini itu. tapi tak bisa di pungkiri Changmin itu separuh hidupnya. dia lebih dari pada seorang istri.

"Apa lagi? Tidak bisakah aku memakan sarapanku? Aku lapar min.."

ucapnya, tadinya nandanya tinggi namun takut melukai Changmin, di akhir dia terdengar rendah bahkan hampir seperti merengek.

"Hyung.. . setidaknya pakailah baju. Nanti.. kau bias masuk angin"

Changmin berucap pelan. Tangannya masih memegang apron yang baru saja di lepasnya

1 detik

2 detik

3detik

Mereka hanya bertatapan mencoba saling memahami satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata. Hei.. hanya mereka yang bisa melakaukan hal semcam itu.

"Hahh.. bailah.. kau benar-benar istri yang cerwewet"

Ucap Yunho sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk di kenakan.

Changmin melihat punggung Yunho dan tersenyum.

"Aku bukan istrimu"

ucapnya namun dia tersenyum. Senyum itu cerah seperti biasanya. Senyum yang menenangkan hati Jung Yunho.

"Apa aku sudah boleh makan Jung Changmin?"

Ucap Yunho menggoda saat dia sudah kembali dengan pakaian lengkap. Changmin tidak merona kali ini pintar sekalai menyembunyikanya.

"Jangan bodoh, atau kau Cuma dapat setengah posrsi saja"

Ancam Changmin. Hyungnya itu suka bertingkag bodoh. Memanggilnya Jung Changmin, yang benar saja. Sudah cukup beberapa orang tidak waras di luar sana mengira mereka pasangan incest.

"Min.. kita tidak incest, kita ini- "

"Jangan baca pikiranku, jangan bicara dan selesaikan makananmu"

Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho malah tersenyum gentel

"Aku tidak membaca pikaranmu, memang aku ini apa? Eyangsubur? Hahaha… kita ini hanya terhubung Changdolah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Mungkin karena kita ini special, iya kan?"

Perkataan Yunho di balas anggukan kepala oleh Changmin.

"lumayan"

Ucapnya lalau mencuri udang dari mangkuk YUnho.

"YAH! Itu udangku!"

"Kau lengah Hyung "

"Changdolah so mean…"

"Bahasa inggrismu Horor, tolong jangan mengunakanya"

"I love you"

1 detik

2 detik

Mereka hanya bertatapan

3 detik

Mencari keseriusan

4 detik

5 detik

"A-aku… mau keluar sebentar"

Chagmin pun berlalau menimnggalkan sarapanya

Namun kini ia tak bias menyembunyikannya

Semurat merah muda itu… sudah tertangkap mata Yunho.

"Dasar Tsundere"

Yunho pun tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan sarapanya.

**THE END**

**Bagaimana? ahahahhaahaha Saya harap Kalian Suka yah ^^ Event ini akan di publist setiap 14 hari sekali jadi bagi kalin reader2 HoMin yang tersayang. mohon dukunganya dengan Cra ngisi kotak review di bawah ini . oke.**

inget loh.. baca fanficnya eL tapi gak review. sama dengan "aku gak akan bisa boker selama semingu kahakakakkaka" oke dech gitu aja...

bye bye~~~ Chuuuu 333


End file.
